


I don't want to recall

by alcaline (aliixce)



Series: Notes, stuff, ideas [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Another piece of paper, Other, Poetry, after 5x12, just words thrown on paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliixce/pseuds/alcaline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another piece of paper</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I can't quit having this sickening feeling  
Remembering him saying from thick and thin  
I'm a manic prick who's sinning  
My head spins and I'm sinking

 

I don't want to recall  
I don't want to recall  
I don't want to recall  
I don't want to recall

I tore him apart right ?  
I tore him  
I'm a felon I'm a devil


	2. Chapter 2

Lip told me about dementors when I was a child. He stole some books and his school's library and he used to read them with a flashlight under the covers.  
He took that dark voice, as dark as it could be for a 9 years old kid, and he read the words, playing the voices.  
It was our times to both of us. We could escape through stories just for two hours. But then we grew up and the reality grabbed us by the neck.

But I remember the dementors. Harry Potter was Lip's favourite book in middle school, and he was thrilled by the idea of faceless monsters. He read the descriptions over and over, laughing while I buried myself deeper in my blanket.

I remember how the author described them.  
She said dementors made you feel like you'll never laugh again. Like the whole world was cold and like the sun had been just a dream. 

It understand it better now. I don't feel I'll ever laugh again.

 

Now I'm stuck with my own dementor in my head and I just want to smash it against a wall.  
I'm tired of feeling worthless, I'm tired of feeling guilty, I'm tired of feeling crazy, of feeling like Monica.

Jesus I just want to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, comments and kudos are appreciated ! :)


End file.
